


Sunday Dinner from Russia with Love

by TheAssassin



Series: Operation Sunday Dinner [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Feels, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Teambuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAssassin/pseuds/TheAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy plans her Russian Sunday dinner and has a run in with the Hulk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Dinner from Russia with Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit of light angst to go with the fluffiest fluff to fluff. 
> 
> Naslazhdat'sya! (Enjoy!)

Sunday Dinner from Russia with Love

 

Tuesday morning Darcy was curled up in the corner of the kitchen nook with her coffee, StarkPad and a notebook - researching and chatting with JARVIS as she planned Sunday’s dinner.  Jane was sleeping off a 24-hour Science! binge and Stark was in Malibu so no Scientist Wrangling needed.  

 

Darcy was working a bit harder at dinner than she had last week.  Bringing a bit of Natasha’s homeland into Stark Tower was going to be just a bit of a stretch - Nana Lewis had taught her to be fearless in the kitchen - but some of the Russian Foods she came across were kind of.....challenging.  Along with making Natasha feel welcome, she wanted to be sure she didn't alienate any palates and there was something everyone else would enjoy on the table.

 

Darcy decided to stretch a bit.  Beef Stroganoff was a bit more mainstream - and along with the golubsty - stuffed cabbage rolls - from Natasha’s childhood would make 2 good options for Sunday Dinner Entrees.  Nana Lewis’ potato latkes and a light cucumber salad would round out the side dishes.  For dessert Darcy was stuck, so she decided to do some recon to finish out her menu.

**TazedandConfused: Yo, Birdboy - What’s Natasha’s**

**fave Russian dessert?**

 

**BirdzandArrows: Tash isn’t really big on sweets, Darce.**

**I’m sure she’ll love whatever you choose.**

**It’s really nice of you to do this for her.**

 

**TazedandConfused: I can’t superhero, but I can feed them. :)**

 

**BirdzandArrows: Don’t let anyone ever tell you you’re not a**

**superhero, Lewis.  Anyone who can do what you can do**

**with a cookie is super in my book.**

 

**TazedandConfused: Aww - so sweet.  I use flour and sugar like**

**you use arrows and espionage.**

 

**BirdzandArrows: Word.**

 

********************

Darcy dug through her Nana’s notes and did some internet searches and cake up with 2 kinds of cake that are supposed to be Russian.  Close enough, and they looked simple and really tasty.  Darcy finished out her menu and looked at the ceiling, “Ok JARVIS - let’s finalize our grocery list - use our Superhero & Asgardian multipliers and get everything ordered in for Friday delivery. ‘Kay?”

 

“Done, Miss Darcy.  Also you asked me to remind you to send out the email when your menu was set.”

 

“Thanks, Jarv - you’re the bestest.”  Darcy blew the ceiling a list and started to compose the email for Sunday’s dinner invite.

 

**Sunday Dinner, Losers**

**(Ok I don’t think you’re losers but Stark made us watch Mean Girls and I’m channeling)**

**Operation Sunday Dinner - From Russia with Love**

**Sunday January 17th, 4pm**

**Avenger’s Common Room Dining Area**

**You will ALL be there - On Time  - With Clean Hands**

 

**Beef Stroganoff**

**Golubsty - Stuffed Cabbage Rolls**

**Cucumber Salad**

**Nana Lewis’ Potato Latkes**

**Homemade Bread**

**Korolevsky Cake**

**Russian Honey Cake**

 

**No Excuses**

 

Darcy sent her email and shut down her tablet.  Inevitably there would be some return emails but she’d check them later.  She had a lab to clean while Jane was out for the count.  It was much easier to clean when she wasn’t hovering and griping at Darcy to not touch this or move that.  Even though Darcy has been with Jane for years, and knew the machines and data almost as well as Jane did.  She didn’t know the _Science!_ but she did know the tools Jane used to _do the Science!_ pretty well.

 

After dumping coffee cups and other dishes in a tub to be returned to the kitchen, Darcy started straightening up papers and making piles of things for her to file, transcribe, and ask Jane about.  She was nearly finished when she heard a deafening roar and reflexively turned towards the doors between Jane’s lab and Bruce’s.  Said doors rattled and groaned and the glass in the doors and surrounding walls blew out - coating Darcy in fine shards and knocking her to the floor.

 

Raising her arms at the last second was the only thing that saved her face and eyes from a thousand tiny cuts.  From her resting place on the floor, Darcy let her head slowly thunk back against the floor and groaned.  Moments later she was aware of the fact that she wasn’t alone.  cracking one eye open she looked up into the very large, very GREEN, face of Bruce Banner - or - Hulk in this case.  Darcy didn’t really separate the two like Bruce did, even though this was technically the first time she’d ever seen Hulk in real life.

 

“Uh, hey Big Guy - how’s tricks?”

 

“Darcy hurt?”

 

“A little bit - not bad - some scratches.  Are you ok?”

 

“Hulk fine, Banner stupid.  Watching PBS, saw Ross.  Hulk smash table & doors break.”   _Ross_ came out like a growl - the Big Guy did not like Ross and Darcy didn't blame him.

 

“Huh - well, I’d Hulk out too... if I could.”  She tried to keep still but the glass was grinding into her arms.  Hulk huffed in agreement and sat down next to where she was laying with a sigh.  They sat there for a few minutes while Darcy got her bearings again.

 

“Soooo, Big Guy, I need to get to the infirmary, and if the faces pressed against the glass behind us are any indication - there are some people waiting to get in here and make sure everything is ok.”  Darcy waved her hand towards the hallway and Jane, Tony and Steve waiting anxiously to make sure Darcy was ok and figure out what had happened in the labs.

 

Hulk gently grabbed Darcy’s hands and helped her sit up.  “Wait here, Banner back soon.  Sorry, Darcy.”

 

“Nothing to be sorry for, Big Guy.  See you soon, I’ll make cookies for next time.”  Darcy smiled at Hulk as he stood and stepped away from her - surprisingly softly for someone so large.

 

Hulk winked and immediately started to stagger and shift as he slowly shrunk back into Bruce.  How Bruce’s pants seemed to expand and shrink back was a marvel - thanks to Reed Richards and Tony - he spend a lot less time naked these days.

 

“Darcy, oh my gosh, are you ok?  Did he hurt you?”  Bruce fell to his knees next to her and his eyes roamed over her body and took in the scratches on her arms and neckline.  “I’m so sorry - oh my god.”

 

“Stop right there, Doc.  It’s all good - just a few scratches and I got to have a nice conversation with the Big Guy.  We’re all good.  But can you hit the override and open the doors so Tony, Jane and Steve can come in?  They’ve been waiting for a while.  Not sure why, since Tony supposedly made the override codes.”

 

Bruce stood and walked over to the wall and tapped the override code into the panel and let the spectators in.  Jane immediately ran to Darcy’s side and started checking her pulse.

 

“I’m okay, Janey - maybe just a shower, some Neosporin, and a Band-Aid...or 20.”  Looking down, she saw a little bit of blood - and a few pieces of glass still stuck in her forearms.  Darcy was becoming increasingly aware of some pain in her back and hip.  Probably would have some nice technicolor bruising here and there.

 

Steve stood behind Jane and gave Darcy a once-over.  “Bruce, are you okay?  What happened?”

 

“I’m fine.  Ross was on the TV  in the lab talking about me and I lost it before I could change the channel.”  Bruce was embarrassed, and angry with himself for the loss of control.  “Can you guys get Darcy to the Med Bay while I go grab some clothes.  I’ll meet you there and see about getting her cuts cleaned up and maybe a stitch or two.”  Bruce’s voice was naturally calm and quiet, but Darcy could hear something else in his voice.  She looked at Bruce’s face and saw the self-castigation in his eyes.  He was already playing the blame game and it hadn’t been 5 minutes since the Hulk visited.

 

Jane was looking at Darcy’s pupils and checking her arms and legs.  “I think you’re okay, Darce - everything seems to be working and you don’t look like you’ve hit your head.  Steve, can you carry her to the Med floor and we’ll get her cleaned up good as new!”  Jane squeezed her hand reassuringly and gave her a full mega-watt smile.

 

“I can walk, Janey - it’s just some scratches.  I got worse pruning Nana Lewis’ roses.”  Darcy gathered her legs underneath her and started to stand up.  Superhero reflexes had Steve stepping around Jane and scooping Darcy up in his arms.

 

“Never fear, Steve is here.”  He chuckled as he tucked her against his chest.

 

Darcy snorted, “Rogers, you’re a troll.” Troll or not, It didn’t stop her from hooking her arm around his neck and pinching his cheek with the other hand.  A-dor-able.  

 

Everyone trooped out into the hallway headed towards the elevators except Bruce, who had retreated to his office for a change of clothing.  As the elevator doors slid open, Bucky stepped quickly into the hallway, almost plowing Jane over.

 

“Sorry!  JARVIS said there was a Code Green and Darcy was hurt.”  He looked past Jane to Darcy in Steve’s arms.  Eyes roaming over her cuts and scrapes and taking in the big grin and the eye roll she tossed his way.

 

“I’m fine, Buckaroo - Rogers is playing his knight in shining armor role and I’m a pretty princess!  We’re going to the med bay for band aids and then MILKSHAKES!  You coming?”

 

Bucky let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and laughed, “Sure thing, Doll.  You go get your band-aids and I’ll go make sure we have milkshake fixins.”  He met Steve’s eyes over her head and the grin on his face reassured Bucky she was ok.  Darcy was a really important part of the inner workings of the tower and the team.  She was a touchstone for Bucky and he felt irrationally protective of her.  Honestly, he thought the whole team was really protective of her.  That was a good thing - the girl was a walking menace.  Gorgeous, but a menace all the same.

 

Darcy shot him a thumbs up as Tony looked up from his ever present phone and stepped around everyone else onto one of the elevators.  “Looks like you have this under control. I’m going up to Pepper’s office to talk fixes for the labs.”  The doors slid shut.

 

Jane hit the button again for the next elevator and herded everyone else on board.  “JARVIS, Med Bay please - and Bucky wants the common room I think.”

 

“Right away Dr. Foster.”  

 

Bruce showed up in the Med Bay a few minutes after they got there.  He frowned as he saw Darcy poking at the glass shards stuck in her arm.  Jane was muttering at her to stop and Steve was walking back out the door.  “I’ll let you handle this, Doc - I’m going to go make sure everything else is okay in the labs while the cleaning crew is in there - don’t want anything disappearing mysteriously.”

 

“Thanks, Steve. They hadn’t shown up yet when I left but they’re probably not far away.”  Bruce walked over to Darcy and softly grabbed her hand and pulled it away from the pieces of glass in her arm.  

 

“Darcy, we’re going to have to pick these pieces out, then maybe a stitch or two, then a shower and some band-aids.  Jane, can you go grab her a change of clothes - I’d like her to shower down here in case we miss any glass in the first path.”

 

“Sure thing, Bruce.  Darce - fleece jammies OK?”  Jane grinned at Darcy - knowing her love of all things soft and cute.

 

“Yeah - and can you grab my tennies and my own shampoo and conditioner? If I use the stuff down here I’m going to end up with a hot mess.”  Darcy’s naturally curly hair was barely manageable on a good day - and she had a feeling the cute little sneakers she was wearing were full of glass - best not to tempt fate.

 

While Jane was gone, Bruce bent over her arms and cleaned out cuts and removed glass pieces with a large tweezer.  There wasn’t anything really big in there - but it was painful.  Every time Darcy winced, he winced too.  

 

“Bruce.”

 

He continued to work - the wheels of his mind working overtime so he didn't hear her at first.  On a good day Bruce was tentatively uncomfortable with the close proximity of the tower residents.  On a bad day, he was 5 minutes away from packing a duffel bag and disappearing forever.

 

“Bruce - look at me.”  Darcy put her other hand on Bruce’s and stopped his work - encouraging him to look at her.  “I don’t blame you for this - it was an accident - it was PBS for pete’s sake, you were probably watching NOVA 2 minutes before this all went down.  Don’t worry - I’m fine.”  

 

Bruce let out a breath - one it seemed like he’d been holding for awhile.  “In my head, I know you’re okay.  I also know it could have been really bad.  He’s...better... than he was.  But he still is dangerous, Darcy.  I’m not sure what I’d do if he hurt someone here, even by accident.”

 

“He didn’t - he was just as worried about me as you are - and I promised him cookies.  I know you have a hard time reconciling this - but he really isn’t as awful as you think he is.”  She knew her words wouldn't really convince her - but she had to try.

 

“Just - be careful, Darcy.  For me?”  His soft puppy dog eyes just about had her patting his fluffy hair.

 

“Every day, Bruce - I promise.  Now - tell me something about your travels.  Where did you have the best meal of your life - and what was it?”  Distracting his mind by asking him to tell her a story wasn’t really stealthy - he knew what she was doing - but he told her anyway.

 

“When Natasha found me I was in Kolkata - which is in eastern India.  I’d been there much longer than any other place - and was more comfortable than I’d been elsewhere in the world.  I was lost in the crowd there.  I was doctoring a bit to put food in my stomach - basically because nobody had any money - but they could always spare a meal.  It’s a cultural thing.  Fish and chicken were pretty common, but the poorest people were mostly vegetarians.  The biggest difference I think were the spices.  Every flavor you could imagine - and many of them combined together to make even more complex flavors.  Jhol is the Bengali form of curry.  One mother made Aloor Dum, which is like a Potato Curry dish for me when I treated her son’s pneumonia.  It had all kinds of flavors in it - ground spices, like ginger, cumin, coriander, chilli, and turmeric.  Another family made vegetable kofta.  Kofta are like a vegetable meatball with cabbage, carrots, peppers, onions that are bound together with eggs - and spices of course.  They’re light and fluffy and cooked in this insane curry sauce”  Bruce had stopped working and was staring off into space - remembering the flavors and the smells of India.  “It was the simplest and poorest of food - but it tasted like something you’d eat in a palace.”  He went back to work on her arms - glass shards gone.

 

“The way you describe it - I can almost taste it!”  Darcy’s mouth was watering - wanting more than ever to travel and see the place that brought happy memories to Bruce.

 

“I miss the food and the people of India - there are a few places in New York that do pretty good Curry - but they’re not close to the Tower so I don’t go often.”  He grabbed both arms in his hands and twisted them a bit - gently sliding his fingers over them to pick up any other pieces of glass he might have missed.  Right then Jane walked in with Darcy’s backpack.

 

“Here’s your stuff, Darce - how’s it going here?”  Jane had her tablet in her other hand and a notebook tucked under her elbow.  Workaholic mode was coming soon - since she’d been napping when the Code Green came - she was ready to get back to work.

 

“All good Janey.  I’m going to go shower and see how good a job the Doc here did.”  Darcy grabbed the bag from Jane and hefted it to her shoulder.

 

“I don’t think you need stitches Darcy - but you’ll need some antibiotic and band-aids on a few of those when you get out.”  Bruce was rummaging around in the cupboard behind the exam table.

 

“I brought Darcy’s band-aids, Bruce - she’s a bandaid snob.  They’re in her backpack.”  Jane smirked at Bruce and turned to go.  Her lab was a mess and she wanted to get some work done.

 

“Jane - I’ll bring you a milkshake in a little while.  Thanks for getting my stuff.”  Darcy handed Bruce the box of Avengers band-aids with a laugh and disappeared into the bathroom.

 

Bruce cleaned up the room and asked JARVIS to stock the supplies he’d used while Darcy showered.  She came out looking fresh faced, her thick hair in a braid over her shoulder, with a finger in her mouth.  “Cut my finger on a piece of glass in my hair.”  She grinned sheepishly and showed him the tip of her finger.  “This one doesn’t need a bandaid, though.”

 

Darcy sat down in the chair next to Bruce’s rolling stool and let him dab ointment on her owies and put band-aids on the bigger cuts - only 3 or 4 were even big enough for that.  He grabbed out band-aids and she intercepted him - replacing every choice he made with a Hulk bandaid.  He smirked at her and she winked.  All was good in the world again - Yeah, she got hurt - but he got to make it better again - and her wearing the Hulk reassured him that she was over it.

 

“Milkshake time!  I hope Bucky didn't eat all the ice cream! You in, Doc?”  Darcy stood and grabbed her backpack.  Headed out the door and towards the elevators - not really giving him a choice but to follow.  

 

“I’m in, Darce.” Bruce grinned at her back as she bounced down the hallway.  Nothing ever seemed to bother Darcy.  It was probably one of the reasons the Other Guy seemed to be comfortable around her - she wasn’t really afraid of him at all.

 

After milkshakes and some rest that night - Darcy faced the next day with a stiff hip, some bruising, and a few new band-aids - but little else.  Life goes on and thankfully the rest of the week was uneventful.

 **********

Sunday morning Darcy was up early baking cakes and bread for dinner that day.  Black bread and Rye to go with dinner.  Not something Darcy had done before, but Nana always said, “Any fool can cook if they can read, Darcy.  Find a recipe from a trusted source and use it.”

 

Once the loaves of bread were baking after the cakes came out, Darcy started in on the golubsty **.** They weren’t hard - just time consuming as you had to boil the heads of cabbage, make the filling and roll them.  With the sheer volume needed it took awhile for Darcy to have enough done to feed everyone.  Darcy had the salads done, cakes assembled and frosted, and everything else pretty much ready by 2pm when she started the Stroganoff.  She would get everything cooked and then combine and make the sauce right before dinner.  The latkes were best fresh - so those would be the last thing she cooked.

 

She had everything done and warming in the oven by 3:30.  She started slicing bread and plating things to go to the table - Steve, Bucky and Sam showed up to help.  “Hey guys!” Darcy rubbed her forearm across her forehead, pushing stray hairs from her skin, and threw a smile over her shoulder.  “Can you set the table for me?  I set all the dishes and silverware out there already.”

 

“Sure thing, Darce.  How are you feeling?  You’ve been in here all day.”  Bucky saw that she was resting one leg on a step stool while she sliced the last of the bread.  

 

“My hip is sore - but other than that I’m fine - everything is almost done.  Need to pull the golubsty, latkes & stroganoff out of the oven and plate it when people show up and we’re ready.

 

“Go wash your face, doll and clean up - we’ll get everything on the table and round people up.”  Bucky took the knife from her hand and shooed her away from the counter just as Sam and Steve walked back into the kitchen.  He pointed with the blade to the full plates, bowls and platters already laid out on the kitchen island.  “You mooks put all that stuff on the table - Darcy’s going to step out for a few minutes.”

 

Darcy rolled her eyes but didn't argue - she needed to fix her hair and cool off for a few minutes so she hurried - with only a slight limp - to her apartment to clean up.  Changing her shirt and washing her face - adding a dab of mascara and taming her hair, she was back on the elevator with Team Science! and Natasha 10 minutes later.  Back in the kitchen Steve and Bucky were plating the last of the food from the oven on the platters Darcy had set out and Sam grabbed her arm and swung her around and back into the dining room - sitting her down next to Natasha with a laugh.  

 

“You’re done for the day, girl.  We got this.”  Sam winked and grabbed the water pitcher and filled glasses.

 

“Darcy, this looks wonderful - thank you so much, _dorogaya._ ”  Natasha gave her a smile and squeezed her hand under the table.  

 

Darcy ducked her head and smiled.  “I hope you like it, I filled in the blanks a bit with other Russian-type foods - and Nana’s Latkes - which aren't really Russian - but it felt right to include them.”  

 

“It IS wonderful - thank you.”  Natasha leaned over and pressed a kiss to Darcy’s cheek.  “Nobody has _ever_ gone to the trouble for me before, _sestrenka_.”  Darcy knew this one meant “sister” and she was so pleased to be “adopted” by Natasha.  She blushed and kissed her cheek, too.

 

“You’re very welcome, Natasha.  You’re just as important as anyone else in this tower. _You’re worth it!._ ”

 

Everyone else showed up and sat down - Clint being last this time.

 

“Thanks for coming, everyone.” Darcy was big on “please and thank you” and made sure she set the example by using them often.  “Today’s dinner is dedicated to Natasha - and Mother Russia - I hope you all like it...and I hope I did your memories justice, Natasha.”  Darcy winked at Bucky across the table from her.  His time in Russia as the Winter Soldier hopefully included some good food at some point - but she wasn’t sure he’d remember it - and didn't want to bring up unhappy memories.

 

Tony suddenly bounced up from his chair and said, “I forgot - Pepper put some vodka in the freezer earlier today - let’s have a shot and toast Darcy’s efforts!”  He ducked into the kitchen to grab the vodka while Pepper fetched shot glasses from the bar.  After everyone had a shot - even Bruce who very rarely drank - everyone dug in and the only sounds to be heard were requests to pass things, comments on the food, and the sounds of silverware on dishes.

 

It was a long week - but Darcy was happy - and her family was happy, too.  Clint leaned back from his plate and looked behind Tasha at Darcy - “What’s the plan for next Sunday, Darce?”

 

“Indian!  Hopefully I can do it justice.”  Darcy laughed and threw Bruce a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Next week Darcy attempts Curry - with a little help from New York's Melting Pot!


End file.
